(a) Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery management system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a power storage system, the battery may be iteratively charged and discharged during a short period of time. In order to calculate an accurate state of charge SOC (e.g., relative state of charge (RSOC)) in an environment in which charging and discharging are iteratively performed during a short period of time, a cell voltage and a current amount should be continuously measured with a short measuring period. A measured voltage and a measured current respectively measured by a voltage sensor and a current sensor are transmitted to a processor that calculates the SOC. The measured voltage and the measured current may experience a transmission delay or a transmission error during a transmission process, and, accordingly, the measured voltage and the measured current might not be easily synchronized.